Yasmina Clairvoya
Yasmina Clairvoya is one of the five main Characters introduced in Bratzillaz, but most fans say that she maybe be the one main character. Her cousin and Bratz counterpart is Yasmin. Yasmina has psychic related abilities in seeing into the future, more specifically one's own! Info Personality Yasmina is known to be a very unique individual. While she seems to like fashion and such like the others, she somehow makes herself stand out from the crowd. But she also likes to help others to avoid problems that may be heading their way. She is also very pretty and a gorgeous glam eyeful! Appearance Yasmina is a very pale, white skinned girl with bright brown-orange colored eyes with usually the right one being covered by a gold monocle on a gold bead string. Her cheeks are light pink while her lips seem to purple-pink. Yasmina has light gray colored hair with even cut bangs above her eyes and her long, below the knee length hair worn in four separate braids held with golden clips. Her outfit consists of purple, her favorite color! Her top is a purple corset with very thin black strings in the center and a gold segment on top. Her monocle seems to clip to the silver shield ornament that clips her pure purple cape shut. She also has on golden khaki pants with pockets, and black tall boots with strings going up the entire boot. Normal Form Recently revealed in animated images, the girls have a previous form before they were changed into their most known form. While the clothing is the same, she gains the dark purple cape and seems to be paler in skin tone. Her hair is light brown and worn in long, knee length braided pigtails held with silver scrunchies. Her bangs were in a short clump and she has the same makeup. Her eyes seem to be brown. Pet Yasmina's pet is an adorable cyclops named Winkers! Who also has the psychic abilities that Yasmina has control over. And like her owner, she uses a special object to do it. Winkers seems to be female, given it's girly appearance. Consisting of very light gray-silver skin, a big smile, and one big crystal colored eye with multiple eyelashes. It's hair is dark gray and worn in two braided pigtails. It's attire is purple themed to match Yasmin's, and also very simple. Winkers only wears a purple vest with a bow tie and a flowing cape. Story of Joining the Team Yasmina and her friends were at the Midnight Beach after they were done with their studies, but when they saw flashing ripples in the sky, Headmistress Magika asked the girls to see what was happening. When the group got to one of the spots that each of the falling beings were, they met Sora, and for Meygana it was love at first sight. When Sora was asked by lots of of students, he explained about other worlds, the Heartless, Keyholes, and also the Keyblade. When he saw his friends that were with him for the mission, they didn't appear as themselves. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Donald Duck, BMO, Marceline, and Jackson Jekyll attacked Sora and he noticed that they were controlled. As he engaged for a showdown, Levitor joined in on the fight and they won. But then the Heartless, Nobodies, and Subspacers appeared with Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Bowser, and Oogie Boogie and as Sora and Levitor tried to fight them off, Stitch, Goofy, and Tifa Lockhart appeared to join the fight. And when Big Yellow almost attacked Meygana, Sora saved her which made her love him more. Then after the showdown that lasted about 189 sec, Sora gained help from the Bratzillaz, which they all healed their friends and they were thankful. Soon, Meygana was upset when they already found the Keyhole which was in the Crystal Ball and, had to leave that she asked if she and her friends would join, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey accepted. Category:Bratzillaz characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:School students Category:Fashion characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Internet characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon characters Category:Kids Category:Psychic characters Category:Wise characters Category:Holiday characters Category:English characters Category:Non-Disney characters